


It's All an Adventure (That Comes with a Breathtaking View)

by Rai_Knightshade



Series: The Bradyverse [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_Knightshade/pseuds/Rai_Knightshade
Summary: A look into Mac, Jack and Brady's early life at Wildfire Ranch.
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: The Bradyverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561579
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	It's All an Adventure (That Comes with a Breathtaking View)

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot BEGIN to explain to you just how fluffy and sappy this fic is, like you don't even KNOW.

"There! That's the last of the boxes Mac!" Jack Dalton huffed as he leaned against the wall, near spent from moving boxes all afternoon. Luckily there were no plans to go through them that day; that would start tomorrow, as each room's boxes were unpacked and the contents put up and away. In the meantime, only the bare essentials had been pulled out, mostly from suitcases.

"That's great, Jack!" Angus Macgyver called out from where he was busy in the living room; he'd been pulling cushions for the couch out of the vacuum bag they'd been transported in. "You can go let your mom know we're done if you want, and maybe find out what she's fixing for dinner?" In a softer voice, he spoke to the 5-year-old at his side. "Now, watch what happens when I open up the zipper..."

Jack walked into the room just as Mac pulled open the bag, so he got to see first hand as Brayden Macgyver, the reason he and Mac were here retired in Texas and not gallivanting the world, gasped in awe when the bag refilled with air and the cushions slowly puffed back up. Jack smiled serenely and leaned up against the door frame, content to watch the two blondes he treasured above all else interact with each other. They were still learning each other, still working to find common ground besides their shared loss, but they were getting better. They acted more like a father and son than strangers, now, and it made Jack's heart swell with pride and love.

Just then, Brady looked up to see him standing in the doorway, and gave him a blinding grin, identical to his father's. "Jack! Jack did you see?? Did you see it???? The cushions puffed up like magic!!"

Jack chuckled softly. "Sure did kiddo. Your dad's a real wizard with stuff like that."

Brady gasped and turned toward Mac. "You're a wizard Daddy???? That's so cool!!!"

Mac shook his head wryly. "Not quite, Brady; I'm more of a scientist. But science can be pretty magical all on its own. In fact, there's this one experiment where..."

As Jack watched Mac explain yet another scientific fact to Brady, sitting there with awe and wonder on his face and looking like his Daddy had hung the moon, Jack suddenly realized... He wanted this, right here, for the rest of his life. He wanted to watch his two geniuses build on each other, he wanted to tuck Brady into bed at night and sing him songs, wanted to take him to school and help him learn about horses and rodeos and clean up his chemical burns alongside Mac. He wanted to wake up to a head of blonde hair in his face every morning and moan good-naturedly about science experiments filling up the spare room and to watch him tinker with the farm equipment while Jack tended the horses. He wanted to be more than a boyfriend, more than just 'Jack' but to be 'Dad' or 'Father' or... 

Papa. Mac's husband, Brady's Papa, Jack Dalton-Macgyver.

And at that moment, he made a decision.

"I'll let you two nerds talk about the science of vacuum bags alone for a bit while I go talk to Meema, that sound alright?" Jack asked, turning to go. Mac turned to look up at him and nodded, smiling softly. Brady nodded vigorously, his whole body vibrating. So with a wave, Jack turned and walked over to the back door, slipping outside into the evening light and heading towards the Homestead House.

* * *

As Jack walked through the back door of his childhood home, the scent of fresh roast beef surrounded him. He paused a moment to close his eyes and inhale slowly, savoring the scent, before he reopened his eyes on the exhale and found his mother watching him knowingly. "I take it you boys are done unloading that truck a' yours and are ready for a good ol' fashioned home cooked meal, Junior?" She asked, turning back to the potatoes on the stove.

"Yeah Mama, I just unloaded the last box a coupla' minutes ago," Jack replied, taking in his mother. Elizabeth Dalton was an understated woman; she was average height and moderately thin, though three pregnancies had left her somewhat larger around her hips and thighs, giving her an overall pear shape. Anyone who thought her weak due to her stature and weight would be sorely mistaken, however; that leanness hid corded muscle built over a lifetime of farmwork, and a mind as sharp as her favorite kitchen knife. Lizzie was not a woman to be trifled with, a fact Jack himself had learned early in life.

Jack surfaced from his musings to find his mother's sharp gaze on him, scrutinizing his face. He grinned sheepishly, leaving his emotions bare since he knew he'd never be able to hide them anyways, not from her at least. Lizzie studied him for a moment longer, then turned to face him fully, a soft smile replacing her stern stare.

"You finally realized it, didn't you baby?"

"Wh-what? Realized what Mama??" Jack asked, startled. Did she--? She couldn't have, could she? Jack only just realized that 5 minutes ago, surely that wasn't what she was asking about!

"You've realized that he's The One, the person you're going to spend the rest of your life with."

...

Ok, maybe she could have.

"How did you--?!"

"Every Dalton gets the same look in their eyes when they find The One, JJ," Elizabeth explained. "I've seen it many a time over the years, starting with your very own father, the day he proposed to me. I didn't realize it at the time a'course, but as the family grew and couples started marrying, I realized I saw the same combination of love, awe, and thankfulness in every Dalton's eyes when they'd found their person, and so far every couple who had that Look has stayed together. And baby? I saw the beginnings of that look in your eyes from the moment you first brought your 'skinny little bomb nerd from Cali' back to meet me, and now it's there in all it's splendor. That, honey, is how I knew."

Jack was speechless. From the first time he brought Mac to Texas? That had been almost 10 years ago now! And long before they'd realized their feelings for each other. But then... He had always wore his heart on his sleeve, and his feelings had started much earlier than his confession, so maybe there was something to Mama's story.

Elizabeth chuckled and turned back to the stove, turning it off and setting the pan aside while Jack rebooted. "Didn't see that one comin' did ya, Jackie? Good to know that I can still outsmart you, even in my old age."

That snapped him out of his stupor. "You're not old, Mama, you're barely in your 60's," Jack replied automatically. "And... No, I never saw that comin'. Figures you'd already have me pegged from the moment I walked in." Sighing heavily, Jack sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, an earnest look on his face. "So... I'm guessing you have an inkling as to what I'm gonna ask ya next?"

Lizzie smiled gently, sitting down across from her eldest and taking one of his big, calloused hands in her own, smaller but no less calloused ones. "That's a pretty big question, Junior. But yes, I might know what you're asking for." And she looked down, and took one hand from Jack's and reached for the necklace hidden in her shirt. She pulled it out to reveal a pair of wedding rings, silver with onyxes embedded in each band. On the inside of each was a tiny engraving of a farm brand, a capital "D" surrounded by flames.

Jack lifted his slightly watery gaze up from the rings to lock eyes with his mother, finding tears shining in her own eyes. "It's real Mama," Jack said quietly, "A-and with your permission.... I'd like him to wear the ring."

She nodded softly. "Your father would be so proud of you, Jack Jr., just as much as I am." As she spoke she pulled the necklace off her head and unclasped it, removing the bigger ring and wrapping Jack's hand around it. "You have my blessing Baby, go and build that family you've been dreaming of."

"I will, Mama. I promise."

* * *

Several days later found the little family finishing the unpacking, the fireplace mantle the only area left undecorated. So far they'd placed a couple of Mac's books up, as well as some knickknacks from Jack and a sculpture created by Brady. There was only one thing left to add.

"This is it, the last thing to go up," Mac said as he carefully lifted the cigar box out of its wrapping. He stood up and held it out to Jack, a question in his eyes. "You want to do the honors?"

"Nah," Jack said flippantly, and turned to look at Brady. "I was thinking Brady here could do it, a very special task for a very special little guy."

"Alright then. You think you're up for it Brady?" The boy nodded firmly, a serious look on his face.

"I'll be extra super careful with your special box Jack, promise!"

Jack smiled and walked over to the fireplace, Mac and Brady following behind. "I know you will buddy. Now, take the box from your Dad, real careful like; hold it in both hands, see?" As he spoke Brady did as instructed, carefully holding it in both of his small hands and stepping up to face the fireplace. "There ya go. Now, I'll lift you up to the shelf, and you put the box in the middle of it, alrighty?" Brady nodded, and Jack crouched behind him and gently lifted him by the waist, picking him up easily. The kid then placed the cigar box, now containing three sets of dog tags, onto the shelf, straightening it until he thought it looked perfect. Jack grinned and kissed the boy's cheek before setting him down. "Perfect. Now our little home is complete!"

Brady let out a whoop of joy, jumping and spinning in a circle as his parents watched with soft smiles. But just as suddenly as he started, he stopped, standing still with a puzzled look on his face. He turned to Jack. "But...it's not complete, Jack."

Mac and Jack shared a look, confused. The native Texan kneeled down to eye level with the child, and questioned, "what do you mean, Brady-boy? The house is all decorated, all the furniture's placed, the boxes are unpacked and put away... What else is there to do?"

Brady just frowned, then looked back at his father, before reaching out and taking Mac's hand to lead him forward. Mac's breath hitched when his son directed him to stand in front of Jack, still on one knee. Brady took the hand he had pulled on and one of Jack's hands and put them together, a satisfied smile on his face.

"It's not complete because you aren't  _ married _ yet, silly. You gotta get married and be my Daddy and Papa, and then it'll be perfect."

Mac and Jack stared at each other for a moment, unrecognizable emotions showing in their eyes, before they both broke off with a chuckle and Mac turned to look at Brady. "Brayden, it doesn't.... Quite work like that. Marriage is a mutual decision based on if two people want it, not just something you do to make a 'perfect family'. We can be a perfect family just like this, if we want to."

Brady looked puzzled. "But don't you wanna marry Jack? Uncle Bozer said he was surprised you hadn't yet."

Mac looked down, a wistful smile on his face. "Well, to be honest, I'm not.... Sure...." As he spoke he looked up and turned to face Jack... Who had pulled out his father's ring and was holding it out, a hopeful smile on his face.

"Jack?! What-- what are you doing?!" Mac looked suspiciously between his boys. "You two didn't set this up, did you?"

Jack chuckled wetly, tears shining in his eyes; he wasn't sure if they were happy or sad, but he supposed he'd find out shortly. "Nah, this wasn't how I'd planned to go about this at all, actually; I was gonna double check with Brady first to make sure he wanted another Dad permanently before I proposed out by the lake or somethin'. Don't think that's necessary now, though, with this little set up, so I figured I'd, ya know... Improvise." He paused, gathering the words he'd wanted to say for months but hadn't been sure would be welcome.

"Mac, you are.... The light of my life, which is cheesy I know but it's true! You brought sunshine back when I was in one of the darkest periods of my life. You made me want to keep saving the world, made me care about something besides getting away from everything. You saved my life, again and again, and you keep saving it, even now that we're out of the world-saving business. And honestly? I'd give anything for you to keep saving me for the rest of my life, and to be a full-fledged member of the Dalton's in name as well as deed. 'Cause you're already a member Angus, I knew that when I brought you to that first family reunion years ago and I know it now that you're here, when you agreed to retire with me to my family ranch. And I love you, so so much, for that and for a million other reasons that I could spend days trying to put together a list of and still never be done." Jack paused to breathe, tears slowly dripping down his cheeks, but he grinned the same goofy grin he'd always had for Mac. "And I'm rambling now, sorry."

Mac shook his head vehemently, tears in his own eyes. "No, no, don't-- don't apologize, please. You--you should never be ashamed to tell me how you feel, Jack."

Jack's grin turned lopsided. "Well then, Angus Macgyver, would you allow me to ramble about my love for you for the rest of my life? Would you add Dalton to your ridiculously beautiful name? Would you marry me?"

Mac was nodding before he even finished that final request.

"Yes."

* * *

"MEEMA!! MEEMA GUESS WHAT!!!"

"What is it, li'l Whirlwind?" Lizzie asked as her grandson ran into her kitchen. She paused her stirring and bent down to Brady's level when he beckoned her closer. Brady looked around, as if to make sure no one was eavesdropping, before he leaned in and whispered his answer.

"Daddy Mac and Papa Jack are getting married!"

Lizzie gasped in feigned shock, as if she hadn't given her son the engagement ring just a few days before. "No! Really? You're sure?" The boy nodded vigorously, and looked ready to add something else, but just then the newly engaged couple themselves walked into the kitchen. He quickly snapped his mouth shut and looked up at them a little guiltily.

Jack gave his son a teasing smile. "I'm guessing someone let the cat outta the bag, didn't they?" He ruffled Brady's hair as he passed him. The kid looked confused, though.

"Wait, what cat Papa? And why was it in a bag? I don't think kitties like being in bags much, that just seems mean." All of the adults cracked up at that, laughing for a solid minute straight before Jack finally calmed down enough to explain the figure of speech. Meanwhile Lizzie motioned for Mac to come closer, a motherly smile on her face.

"I see my son is finally making an honest man of you," she commented, pointedly looking at the ring on her future son-in-law's finger. He smiled softly, rolling the ring on his finger and sighing.

"Yeah, he is, and I couldn't be happier." He trailed off, startled, as strong arms wrapped around him in a hug. After a moment he relaxed, however, and wrapped his own arms around the elder Dalton. 

"I'm so proud of you both," Lizzie whispered into the blonde's shoulder. "You both deserve to be happy, and I'm so glad you'll be able to be happy together like this." 

"Thank you, that... That means a lot, Lizzie."

"Now now, none of that 'Lizzie' business," the woman retorted, leaning back so she could look into sky blue eyes. "You're gonna be my son too, so you are perfectly welcome to call me Mama, same as Junior does."

Mac looked shocked, eyes shining wetly for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past few hours. "I... Alright, uh.... Mama." A slow smile grew on his face, until he was grinning practically ear to ear. Mama Lizzie matched it with her own smile, and they stood there for a moment before being interrupted.

"As much as warms my heart to see my Ma and my man bonding like this, and it really does warm my heart so very much, I gotta ask ya Ma: when's dinner?" Lizzie and Mac broke apart as Jack spoke, and Lizzie gave him a sassy smirk.

"Whenever I damn well feel like serving it, Jack Junior, unless you'd rather fix it yourself?" Jack's face blanched at the idea, which was answer enough. "Now," she continued, turning back to Mac who was looking intently at something Brady had handed him, "did my boy tell you the story behind that ring on your finger, baby?" 

Mac looked up at that, a curious look on his face. "No, I don't think he did... Why do you ask?"

Lizzie looked aghast even as she moved back towards the stove and restirred the pasta sauce. "Because the history of that ring is part of it's charm! That ring has been handed down through several generations of Dalton's, you know; it's over a century old at this point. It's tradition for firstborn Dalton men to receive that ring or one of it's siblings from their fathers to wear as their own. Jackie's breaking tradition of course, but I think it means more that you wear it as a symbol of becoming a Dalton than it would if he wore it instead." Mac looked down at his ring in amazement as she continued. "That one was my own Jack's wedding ring, and his father's before him. I remember ol' Stanley handing that ring to Jack on our wedding day; thought for sure my husband would faint then and there from the nerves..."

Brady watched his grandmother with wonder, while Mac smiled softly up at Lizzie from his seat. Jack eventually came to stand behind him, wrapping his arms around his fiancee's shoulders and nuzzling his face into blonde hair. And together the little family listened raptly as their matriarch regaled them with the tale of the Dalton ring, content to bask in the love and happiness that surrounded them.

Dinner could wait.

🖇️📎🖇️📎🖇️📎🖇️📎🖇️📎🖇️📎

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points if you caught the brief little nod to another fic featuring a Mama Dalton and the ranch :D


End file.
